1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and compositions for controlling ocular hypertension. Specifically, the invention is directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising angiostatic steroids and methods of treatment comprising administering these compositions to treat ocular hypertension, including controlling ocular hypertension associated with primary open angle glaucoma.
2. Description of Related Art
Steroids functioning to inhibit angiogenesis in the presence of heparin or specific heparin fragments are disclosed in Crum, et al., A New Class of Steroids Inhibits Angiogenesis in the Presence of Heparin or a Heparin Fragment, Science, Vol. 230, pp. 1375-1378 (Dec. 20, 1985). The authors refer to such steroids as "angiostatic" steroids. Included within the new class of steroids found to be angiostatic are the dihydro and tetrahydro metabolites of cortisol and cortexolone. In a follow-up study directed to testing a hypothesis as to the mechanism by which the steroids inhibit angiogenesis, it was shown that heparin/angiostatic steroid compositions cause dissolution of the basement membrane scaffolding to which anchorage dependent endothelia are attached resulting in capillary involution; see, Ingber, et al., A Possible Mechanism for Inhibition of Angiogenesis by Angiostatic Steroids: Induction of Capillary Basement Membrane Dissolution, Endocrinology 119, pp. 1768-1775 (1986).
A group of tetrahydro steroids useful in inhibiting angiogenesis is disclosed in International Patent Application No. PCT/US86/02189, Aristoff, et al., (The UpJohn Company). The compounds are disclosed for use in treating head trauma, spinal trauma, septic or traumatic shock, stroke and hemorrhage shock. In addition, the patent application discusses the utility of these compounds in embryo implantation and in the treatment of cancer, arthritis and arteriosclerosis. The compounds are not disclosed for ophthalmic use.
Tetrahydrocortisol (THF) has been disclosed for its use in lowering the intraocular pressure (IOP) of rabbits made hypertensive with dexamethasone alone, or with dexamethasone/5-beta-dihydrocortisol; see Southren, et al., Intraocular Hypertensive Effect of a Topically Applied Cortisol Metabolite: 3-alpha, 5-beta-tetrahydrocortisol, Investigative Ophthalmology and Visual Science, Vol. 28 (May, 1987). The authors suggest THF may be useful as an antiglaucoma agent. In European Patent Application, Publication Number 250,088, Southren, et al., pharmaceutical compositions containing THF and a method for using these compositions to control intraocular pressure are disclosed. THF has been disclosed as an angiostatic steroid in Folkman, et al., Angiostatic Steroids, Ann. Surg., Vol. 206, No. 3 (1987) wherein it is suggested angiostatic steroids may have potential use for diseases dominated by abnormal neovascularization, including diabetic retinopathy, neovascular glaucoma and retrolental fibroplasia.